


Cuenta atrás

by Matlahvi



Category: Mesa de Arpías (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matlahvi/pseuds/Matlahvi
Summary: Canonfic de mis niñas porque a día de hoy aún no puedo desdoblarme para rolear conmigo misma y que lo veáis en un especial, así que ahí vamos con un buen producto transmedia.
Relationships: Dalheren (Dalharil y Seren)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Cuenta atrás

**Author's Note:**

> Dalharil tenia 16 años at this point y Seren 14, they were super smol, I love them help.

El latido de su corazón sonaba tan fuerte que cerrar los ojos ya no era una opción. Cada día que pensaba en ello le era más complicado conciliar el sueño. Y, por si fuera poco, pensar que sus descarados y descontrolados latidos podían despertarla le daba pánico.

Hacía ya algunas semanas que Dalharil dormía en su cama. Una noche, después de una larga conversación, la drow simplemente se quedó dormida allí, con ella. El pensamiento de echarla no llegó siquiera a parar en la estación antes de que Seren lo descartara por completo. Desde entonces, la misma ecuación. Hablaban, hablaban y Dalharil dormía, como si pudiera sacar de esa forma todo lo que guardaba dentro. Y cuando se quedaba vacía, sus ojos se cerraban como quien acaba un capítulo. En cuestión de días, las marcadas ojeras de la chica habían desaparecido, mientras que las de Seren se profundizaban más y más cada noche. 

Si ese había sido el remedio de Dalharil, se había convertido en la perdición de su compañera. Desde que ambas habían entablado amistad, hacía menos de dos años, Seren había empezado a desarrollar ciertos sentimientos hacia su compañera de habitación. Al principio algo sutil, como un suave perfume de azahar, algo que la hacía sonreír, una inofensiva sensación de calma. Pero la calma se convirtió en tempestad cuando su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar fuera de su control. ¿Cómo podía la forma de su mandíbula ponerla tan nerviosa? Esa fea cicatriz de su rostro, fruto de una misión fallida, significaba una marca de vergüenza y fracaso para Dalharil, ¿Por qué a ella le resultaba tan hermosa? Esa mirada que antes le resultaba fría y amenazadora ahora le resultaba cautivadora, quería convertirlos para siempre en un espejo en el que reflejarse, ¿Pero qué pasaba?. 

Los rizos blanquecinos de la drow le acariciaron la nariz cuando Dalharil se revolvió un poco en la cama, haciendo que Seren tuviera que aguantar un estornudo. Hacía unos días que habían bajado las temperaturas y la mayor había empezado a temblar en sueños, por lo que Seren había acostumbrado a pasar sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, reconfortándola. Si Dalharil lo sabía, ella lo desconocía. 

Y así llevaba Seren desde hacía ya más de 10 días, luchando contra sus sentimientos y el insomnio causado por tenerla tan cerca. Cuando las horas de madrugada llegaban sin clemencia, la genasi conseguía conciliar el sueño un par de horas, lo que era, claramente, insuficiente.

  


Dalharil se levantó la primera, como era habitual. Los entrenamientos de su padre eran bien temprano en la mañana y la impuntualidad no estaba permitida. Lo había aprendido a las malas. Seren permanecía en un estado de semi-inconsciencia pero a los ojos de Dalharil estaba totalmente dormida. 

"No puedes seguir así" dijo una vocecita en su cabeza, recriminándola con su propia voz. "Te vas a volver loca." "¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Qué te diga que no y vuelva a su cama? Al menos podrás dormir." Contestó un segundo eco. "O se enfada y no te vuelve a hablar nunca." dijo una tercera. "O te apuñala mientras duermes".

Los pensamientos volaron por la cabeza de Seren tropezando de un lado al otro de su cerebro. "¿Por qué duerme contigo? No puede no significar nada." "O si, porque eres su amiga y confía en ti. Y tú eres una pervertida que está pensando cosas que no debes." "La vas a incomodar" "Ella siente lo mismo." "Vas a tirar vuestra amistad por tierra."

\- ¿Dalharil? - su nombre se escapó de su boca acompañada de un bostezo incontrolado. No sabía que decirle, pero no quería seguir pensando. 

\- Lo siento, no pretendía despertarte.

La semidrow estaba poniéndose su blusa de entrenamiento en ese momento, por lo que Seren pudo apreciar la enorme cicatriz con forma de árbol que tenía en la espalda. Volvió a sentirse mal por ver belleza en algo que probablemente a ella le había causado un gran dolor. 

\- No estaba dormida. Al menos, no del todo, no te preocupes.

\- Descansa - sonrió. Las sonrisas de Dalharil siempre tenían un deje de tristeza. - Dalharuk me dijo que hoy no tenéis misión. Vuestro entrenamiento es más tarde.

\- No, no, yo... Quiero hablar contigo.

\- ¿Conmigo?

\- Bueno, vivimos juntas ¿Tan raro es?

\- No... Supongo que tengo unos minutos.

Dalharil se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama, mientras se ayudaba de ambas manos para ponerse las grandes botas de entrenamiento. Seren sabía que esas botas llevaban contrapesos enormes en su base, para ejercitar la rapidez y agilidad, y también sabía que le hacían enormes heridas en los pies que la dejarían agotada esa noche. 

Se preguntó si realmente quería tener esa conversación en ese momento pero, ¿Qué día era bueno en el mundo que vivían? Respiró profundamente y decidió tantear el terreno poco a poco.

\- Sigues durmiendo en mi cama... cada noche.

\- Sí. - la expresión se calmó, la sonrisa triste había desaparecido. - ¿Te incomoda?

\- No, no es eso. Es solo que, no sé como te sientes con eso.

\- ¿Cómo...me siento? - terminó de atarse la primera bota y se giró directamente hacia Seren, con una mirada acusatoria. - ¿Tengo que sentir algo?

\- No, Dal, es que...

"Aborta, aborta." "Corre, pero súper lejos, además." "Seren, mira si va armada." "No quiero morir." "ESTO HA SIDO UNA TERRIBLE IDEA, EQUIPO." "HEMOS JUGADO BIEN PERO UNA TIENE QUE SABER CUANDO PARAR."

Pero la boca de Seren ya no escuchaba a su cerebro. 

\- Mira, si te incomoda que duerma contigo no es problema. Puedo volver a mi cama, simplemente es que nos quedamos hablando y al final no me muevo, sin más. Pero si no te parece bien, se acabó.

\- ¿No duermes mejor en mi cama?

\- No hay una diferencia - mentía, Seren sabía que mentía.

Lo sabía porque la había visto dar vueltas en la suya, noche tras noche. La había visto acumular legañas y ojeras. ¿Por qué mentía? Podía decirle que necesitaba dormir con ella. No tenía por qué significar nada. Aunque Dalharil no sintiera lo mismo que ella, obviamente cuidaría su sueño cuando lo necesitara. 

\- Eres...difícil. - dijo apretando los dientes.

\- Seren, ¿Esta conversación tiene un punto? - Dalharil terminó de abrocharse la segunda bota y se levantó de la cama. Seren siguió el gesto y se puso a su altura. 

\- Sí, si lo tiene.

"ESTÁS COMO UNA REGADERA" "Fue bonito vivir." "En realidad fue regulero." "Aún estamos a tiempo de no hacer esto." La genasi apartó los pensamientos intrusivos de su cabeza con un gesto rápido. Estaba determinada a hacerlo. O quizá era la falta de sueño, que le nublaba el juicio. En cualquier caso, iba a pasar hoy. 

Bajó un momento la mirada y acarició con dulzura el hombro de Dalharil, que contestó tensando todo el cuerpo, como si la acabaran de pinchar. Terrible presagio. Ella le miraba con un gesto confuso y una mueca de disgusto, pero Seren sabía que era parte de su personalidad, no un ataque directo hacia ella. 

\- Mira, Dalharil. Voy a cerrar los ojos y voy a contar hasta diez. - las cejas de Dalharil se curvaron en la más profunda confusión. - Cuando los abra, si sigues delante de mí, voy a besarte. Sé que no se te dan bien las palabras, pero si se te dan bien los actos. Si cuando abra los ojos sigues aquí, daré por sentado que quieres que ocurra.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Estás-?

Pero Seren ya había cerrado los ojos.

\- Si te vas, no pasará nada. Esto es lo que siento Dalharil, pero no tienes por qué lidiar con ello si no quieres. Si te vas, nada de esto habrá pasado. Cuando vuelva a verte fingiré que nada de esto ha sucedido. Te lo prometo.

Sintió como Dalharil se apartaba de su mano y tragó saliva. La habitación se quedó en completo silencio y, sin poder ver la expresión de la drow, se temió lo peor. "Va a huir, muy muy lejos." "Pedirán que la cambien de habitación, te van a colar a Dalharuk aquí, ya verás." "Esto va a doler muchísimo." Tragó saliva.

\- Ahora voy a contar. - respiró hondo. - Uno. Dos.

Por un momento pensó que Dalharil ya se había ido de la habitación, no se oía ni el más remoto deje de su respiración.

\- Tres.

Pero de pronto, oyó las pesadas botas de entrenamiento dirigirse hacia la salida del dormitorio. Las pisadas eran cada vez más lejanas.

\- Cuatro.

Apenas podía oír ya el pesado caminar de Dalharil por el pasillo. Las manos le temblaron repentinamente, sintiendo todo el peso de la vergüenza y la humillación en su cuerpo.

"Cinco."

Seren abrió los ojos, la habitación estaba vacía. Como una broma pesada, su cara dibujó una sonrisa amarga. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que eso podía salir bien? Las alarmas habían sonado desde el principio y ella lo había ignorado.

"Seis."

¿Y ahora que? Dos lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. Había perdido a su única amiga en aquel infierno, después de todo lo que había costado construir aquel frágil castillo de naipes. Sabía que Dalharil no podría hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Ella no era así.

"Siete."

Se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la blusa que usaba como pijama. No podía quedarse allí, regodeándose en la derrota o empezaría a hundirse en otro abismo, de los que ya tenía bastantes. Podía ir a ver a Dalharuk y que se riera de ella un rato. Así al menos estaría enfadada y no triste.

"Ocho."

Dio un par de pasitos arrastrados hacia la puerta, con la mirada baja, mientras soltaba un prolongado suspiro. De repente, notó un golpe inesperado contra su pecho cuando alcanzó el umbral de la puerta. Le hizo dar un par de pasos hacia atrás para evitar la caída. 

"Nueve."

Seren se llevó la mano al pecho, donde había recibido el golpe y levantó la mirada con cara de fastidio. Dalharil, ante ella, se acariciaba la barbilla, donde ella había recibido su contraparte. Sus ojos explotaban al borde de un enfado, Seren los conocía bien. Pero, espera...

\- ¡Has dicho que contarías hasta diez! - increpó.

Estaba ahí. Delante de ella. 

\- ¡Esto no es lo que habías dicho! ¡Me has mentido!

\- Estás aquí. Has venido.

"Diez."

  


**Author's Note:**

> Dalharil por dentro be like: HKAHASJKDGJASHBDNAVSBDKUAYVGDILYASGIDAUHSKDJAHSDGAILOÑHIDHAJSBDAS,JHVD


End file.
